Aspects of captivity in monkeys and apes
Animal captivity can have important effects on monkeys and apes References Books *de Waal, F. B. M. (1994). Chimpanzee's adaptive potential: A comparison of social life under captive and wild conditions. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Izard, M. K., & Pereira, M. E. (1994). Design of indoor housing for breeding and research colony of prosimian primates. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Novak, M. A., & Petto, A. J. (1991). Perspectives on psychological well-being in captive primates: Through the looking glass. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Rowell, T. E. (1996). A quantitative comparison of the behaviour of a wild and caged baboon group. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Snowdon, C. T. (1994). The significance of naturalistic environments for primate behavioral research. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. References *Abegg, C., Petit, O., & Thierry, B. (2003). Variability in behavior frequencies and consistency in transactions across seasons in captive Japanese macaques (Macaca fuscata): Aggressive Behavior Vol 29(1) 2003, 81-93. *Abegg, C., Thierry, B., & Kaumanns, W. (1996). Reconciliation in three groups of lion-tailed macaques: International Journal of Primatology Vol 17(5) Oct 1996, 803-815. *Addessi, E., Stammati, M., Sabbatini, G., & Visalberghi, E. (2005). How tufted capuchin monkeys (Cebus apella) rank monkey chow in relation to other foods: Animal Welfare Vol 14(3) Aug 2005, 215-222. *Allchurch, A. F. (1993). Sudden death and cardiovascular disease in the lowland gorilla: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts No 29 1993, 172-178. *Anestis, S. F. (2004). Female Genito-genital Rubbing in a Group of Captive Chimpanzees: International Journal of Primatology Vol 25(2) Apr 2004, 477-488. *Bahr, N. I., Pryce, C. R., Dobeli, M., & Martin, R. D. (1998). Evidence from urinary cortisol that maternal behavior is related to stress in gorillas: Physiology & Behavior Vol 64(4) Jun 1998, 429-437. *Baker, A. (1994). Variation in the parental care systems of mammals and the impact on zoo breeding programs: Zoo Biology Vol 13(5) 1994, 413-421. *Baker, K. (2007). Enrichment and primate centers: Closing the gap between research and practice: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 10(1) 2007, 49-54. *Baker, K. C. (2000). Advanced age influences chimpanzee behavior in small social groups: Zoo Biology Vol 19(2) 2000, 111-19. *Baker, K. C. (2004). Benefits of positive human interaction for socially housed chimpanzees: Animal Welfare Vol 13(2) May 2004, 239-245. *Baker, K. C., & Aureli, F. (1996). The neighbor effect: Other groups influence intragroup agonistic behavior in captive chimpanzees: American Journal of Primatology Vol 40(3) 1996, 283-291. *Baker, K. C., & Smuts, B. B. (1994). Social relationships of female chimpanzees: Diversity between captive social groups. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Barros, M., Alencar, C., de Souza Silva, M. A., & Tomaz, C. (2008). Changes in experimental conditions alter anti-predator vigilance and sequence predictability in captive marmosets: Behavioural Processes Vol 77(3) Mar 2008, 351-356. *Bauers, K. A., & Hearn, J. P. (1994). Patterns of paternity in relation to male social rank in the stumptailed macaque, Macaca arctoides: Behaviour Vol 129(3-4) Jun 1994, 149-176. *Bentley-Condit, V. K. (2003). Sex Differences in Captive Olive Baboon Behavior During the First Fourteen Days of Life: International Journal of Primatology Vol 24(5) Oct 2003, 1093-1112. *Bermejo, M., & Omedes, A. (1999). Preliminary vocal repertoire and vocal communication of wild bonobos (Pan paniscus) at Lilungu (Democratic Republic of Congo): Folia Primatologica Vol 70(6) Nov-Dec 1999, 328-357. *Bernstein, I. S. (1983). A Guide for the Curator of Gorillas: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (11), Nov, 1983. *Bettinger, T., Wallis, J., & Carter, T. (1994). Spatial selection in captive adult female chimpanzees: Zoo Biology Vol 13(2) 1994, 167-176. *Birke, L. (2002). Effects of browse, human visitors and noise on the behaviour of captive orang utans: Animal Welfare Vol 11(2) May 2002, 189-202. *Blaney, E. C., & Walls, D. L. (2004). The influence of a camouflage net barrier on the behaviour, welfare and public perceptions of zoo-housed gorillas: Animal Welfare Vol 13(2) May 2004, 111-118. *Bloomsmith, M. A., Pazol, K. A., & Alford, P. L. (1994). Juvenile and adolescent chimpanzee behavioral development in complex groups: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 39(1) Jan 1994, 73-87. *Bloomsmith, M. A., Stone, A. M., & Laule, G. E. (1998). Positive reinforcement training to enhance the voluntary movement of group-housed chimpanzees within their enclosures: Zoo Biology Vol 17(4) 1998, 333-341. *Bowers, C. L., Crockett, C. M., & Bowden, D. M. (1998). Differences in stress reactivity of laboratory macaques measured by heart period and respiratory sinus arrhythmia: American Journal of Primatology Vol 45(3) 1998, 245-261. *Brent, L., Fisher, S., & Eichberg, J. W. (1993). Social factors influencing performance of a foraging task for captive chimpanzees: Folia Primatologica Vol 61(4) 1993, 177-185. *Brent, L., Koban, T., & Evans, S. (2003). The influence of temperature on the behavior of captive mother-infant baboons: Behaviour Vol 140(2) Feb 2003, 209-224. *Brent, L., & Stone, A. (1998). Destructible toys as enrichment for captive chimpanzees: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 1(1) 1998, 5-14. *Brent, L., & Veira, Y. (2002). Social behavior of captive Indochinese and insular long-tailed macaques (Macaca fascicularis) following transfer to a new facility: International Journal of Primatology Vol 23(1) Feb 2002, 147-159. *Brent, L. Y. (1995). The influence of siblings on the social interactions of infant chimpanzees. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Caws, C., & Aureli, F. (2003). Chimpanzees Cope with Temporary Reduction of Escape Opportunities: International Journal of Primatology Vol 24(5) Oct 2003, 1077-1091. *Celli, M. L., Tomonaga, M., Udono, T., Teramoto, M., & Nagano, K. (2003). Tool use task as environmental enrichment for captive chimpanzees: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 81(2) Apr 2003, 171-182. *Cheyne, S. M. (2006). Unusual behaviour of captive-raised gibbons: Implications for welfare: Primates Vol 47(4) Oct 2006, 322-326. *Cheyne, S. M. (2007). "Unusual behaviour of captive-raised gibbons: Implications for welfare": Erratum: Primates Vol 48(4) Oct 2007, 329. *Cheyne, S. M., & Brule, A. (2004). Adaptation of a Captive-Raised Gibbon to the Wild: Folia Primatologica Vol 75(1) 2004, 37-39. *Colahan, H., & Breder, C. (2003). Primate Training at Disney's Animal Kingdom: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 6(3) 2003, 235-246. *Colmenares, F. (2006). Is postconflict affiliation in captive nonhuman primates an artifact of captivity? : International Journal of Primatology Vol 27(5) Oct 2006, 1311-1336. *Cooke, C. M., & Schillaci, M. A. (2007). Behavioral responses to the zoo environment by white handed gibbons: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 106(1-3) Aug 2007, 125-133. *Crockett, C. M., Shimoji, M., & Bowden, D. (2000). Behavior, appetite and urinary cortisol responses by adult female pigtailed macaques to cage size, cage level, room change and ketamine sedation: American Journal of Primatology Vol 52(2) Oct 2000, 63-80. *Csatadi, K., Leus, K., & Pereboom, J. J. M. (2008). A brief note on the effects of novel enrichment on an unwanted behaviour of captive bonobos: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 112(1-2) Jul 2008, 201-204. *Davis, N., Schaffner, C. M., & Smith, T. E. (2005). Evidence that zoo visitors influence HPA activity in spider monkeys (Ateles geoffroyii rufiventris}: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 90(2) Feb 2005, 131-141. *de Veer, M. W., & van den Bos, R. (2000). Assessing the quality of relationships in rehabilitating lar gibbons (Hylobates lar): Animal Welfare Vol 9(2) 2000, 223-224. *Debyser, I. W. J. (1995). Catarrhine juvenile mortality in captivity, under seminatural conditions, and in the wild: International Journal of Primatology Vol 16(6) Dec 1995, 935-969. *Debyser, I. W. J. (1995). Platyrrhine juvenile mortality in captivity and in the wild: International Journal of Primatology Vol 16(6) Dec 1995, 909-933. *Debyser, I. W. J. (1995). Prosimian juvenile mortality in zoos and primate centers: International Journal of Primatology Vol 16(6) Dec 1995, 889-907. *Dettmer, E., & Fragaszy, D. (2000). Determining the value of social companionship to captive tufted capuchin monkeys (Cebus apella): Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 3(4) 2000, 293-304. *Dolhinow, P., & Taff, M. A. (1993). Immature and adult langur monkey (Presbytis entellus) males: Infant-initiated adoption in a colony group: International Journal of Primatology Vol 14(6) Dec 1993, 919-926. *Dutton, D. M., Clark, R. A., & Dickins, D. W. (1997). Personality in captive chimpanzees: Use of a novel rating procedure: International Journal of Primatology Vol 18(4) Aug 1997, 539-552. *Dyke, B., Gage, T. B., Alford, P. L., Swenson, B., & et al. (1995). Model life table for captive chimpanzees: American Journal of Primatology Vol 37(1) 1995, 25-37. *Fontaine, B., Moisson, P. Y., & Wickings, E. J. (1995). Observations of spontaneous tool making and tool use in a captive group of western lowland gorillas (Gorilla gorilla gorilla): Folia Primatologica Vol 65(4) 1995, 219-223. *Fouts, R. S. (1998). On the psychological well-being of chimpanzees: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 1(1) 1998, 65-73. *Gaspar, A. D. (1993). Manipulation of objects by chimpanzees in the Lisbon Zoo: Contribution to the discussion of psychological well-being among captive animals: Analise Psicologica Vol 11(4) Oct-Dec 1993, 557-569. *Goff, C., Howell, M., Fritz, J., & Nankivell, B. (1994). Space use and proximity of captive chimpanzee (Pan troglodyes) mother/offspring pairs: Zoo Biology Vol 13(1) 1994, 61-68. *Gold, K. C. (2002). Ladder use and clubbing by a bonobo (Pan paniscus) in Apenheul Primate Park: Zoo Biology Vol 21(6) 2002, 607-611. *Gold, K. C., & Maple, T. L. (1994). Personality assessment in the gorilla and its utility as a management tool: Zoo Biology Vol 13(5) 1994, 509-522. *Goldman, E. N., & Loy, J. (1997). Longitudinal study of dominance relations among captive patas monkeys: American Journal of Primatology Vol 42(1) 1997, 41-51. *Goosen, C., Schrama, A., Brinkhof, H., Schonk, J., & van Hoek, L. A. (1983). Housing conditions and breeding success of chimpanzees at the primate center TNO: Zoo Biology Vol 2(4) 1983, 295-302. *Gruter, C. C. (2004). Conflict and postconflict behaviour in captive black-and-white snub-nosed monkeys (Rhinopithecus bieti): Primates Vol 45(3) Jul 2004, 197-200. *Guedes, D., & Young, R. J. (2004). A Case of Pseudo-Pregnancy in Captive Brown Howler Monkeys (Alouatta guariba): Folia Primatologica Vol 75(5) Sep-Oct 2004, 335-338. *Ha, J. C., Robinette, R. L., & Davis, A. (2000). Survival and reproduction in the first two years following a large-scale primate colony move and social reorganization: American Journal of Primatology Vol 50(2) Feb 2000, 131-138. *Ha, J. C., Robinette, R. L., & Sackett, G. P. (1999). Social housing and pregnancy outcome in captive pigtailed macaques: American Journal of Primatology Vol 47(2) 1999, 153-163. *Hill, D. A. (1999). Effects of provisioning on the social behaviour of Japanese and rhesus macaques: Implications for socioecology: Primates Vol 40(1) Jan 1999, 187-198. *Hoff, M. P., Hoff, K. T., Horton, L. C., & Maple, T. L. (1996). Behavioral effects of changing group membership among captive lowland gorillas: Zoo Biology Vol 15(4) 1996, 383-394. *Hoff, M. P., Powell, D. M., Lukas, K. E., & Maple, T. L. (1997). Individual and social behavior of lowland gorillas in outdoor exhibits compared with indoor holding areas: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(4) Nov 1997, 359-370. *Hook, M. A., Lambeth, S. P., Perlman, J. E., Stavisky, R., Bloomsmith, M. A., & Schapiro, S. J. (2002). Inter-group variation in abnormal behavior in chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes) and rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 76(2) Mar 2002, 165-176. *Hopkins, W. D., & de Waal, F. B. M. (1995). Behavioral laterality in captive Bonobos (Pan paniscus): Replication and extension: International Journal of Primatology Vol 16(2) Apr 1995, 261-276. *Hopkins, W. D., & Rabinowitz, D. M. (1997). Manual specialisation and tool use in captive chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): The effect of unimanual and bimanual strategies on hand preference: Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 2(3-4) 1997, 267-277. *Hopkins, W. D., Russell, J. L., Cantalupo, C., Freeman, H., & Schapiro, S. J. (2005). Factors Influencing the Prevalence and Handedness for Throwing in Captive Chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 119(4) Nov 2005, 363-370. *Hosey, G. R. (2005). How does the zoo environment affect the behaviour of captive primates? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 90(2) Feb 2005, 107-129. *Hosey, G. R., Jacques, M., & Burton, M. (1999). Allowing captive marmosets to choose the size and position of their nest box: Animal Welfare Vol 8(3) 1999, 281-285. *Hosey, G. R., & Skyner, L. J. (2007). Self-injurious behavior in zoo primates: International Journal of Primatology Vol 28(6) Dec 2007, 1431-1437. *Jantschke, B., Welker, C., & Klaiber-Schuh, A. (1995). Notes on breeding of the titi monkey Callicebus cupreus: Folia Primatologica Vol 65(4) 1995, 210-213. *Jensvold, M. L. A., Sanz, C. M., Fouts, R. S., & Fouts, D. H. (2001). Effect of enclosure size and complexity on the behaviors of captive chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 4(1) Jan 2001, 53-69. *Johnstone-Scott, R. A. (1998). The effects of a change in leadership in a breeding group of western lowland gorillas Gorilla g. gorilla at the Jersey Wildlife Preservation Trust: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts Vol 34 1998, 42-65. *Jones, M., & Pillay, N. (2004). Foraging in captive hamadryas baboons: Implications for enrichment: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 88(1-2) Sep 2004, 101-110. *Kagira, J. M., Ngotho, M., Thuita, J. K., Maina, N. W., & Hau, J. (2007). Hematological changes in vervet monkeys (Chlorocebus aethiops) during eight months' adaptation to captivity: American Journal of Primatology Vol 69(9) Sep 2007, 1053-1063. *Kaplan, G., & Rogers, L. J. (2002). Patterns of gazing in orangutans (Pongo pygmaeus): International Journal of Primatology Vol 23(3) Jun 2002, 501-526. *Kerridge, F. J. (2005). Environmental Enrichment to Address Behavioral Differences Between Wild and Captive Black-and-White Ruffed Lemurs (Varecia variegata): American Journal of Primatology Vol 66(1) May 2005, 71-84. *King, N. E., & Mellen, J. D. (1994). The effects of early experience on adult copulatory behavior in zoo-born chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Zoo Biology Vol 13(1) 1994, 51-59. *Kuhar, C. W. (2008). Group differences in captive gorillas' reaction to large crowds: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(3-4) Apr 2008, 377-385. *Laidre, M. E. (2008). Do captive mandrills invent new gestures? : Animal Cognition Vol 11(2) Apr 2008, 179-187. *Lambeth, S. P., Bloomsmith, M. A., & Alford, P. L. (1997). Effects of human activity on chimpanzee wounding: Zoo Biology Vol 16(4) 1997, 327-333. *Laudenslager, M. L., Rasmussen, K. L., Berman, C. M., Lilly, A. A., Shelton, S. E., Kalin, N. H., et al. (1999). A preliminary description of responses of free-ranging rhesus monkeys to brief capture experiences: Behavior, endocrine, immune, and health relationships: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 13(2) Jun 1999, 124-137. *Lavallee, A. C. (1999). Capuchin (Cebus apella) tool use in a captive naturalistic environment: International Journal of Primatology Vol 20(3) Jun 1999, 399-414. *Leavens, D. A., Hopkins, W. D., & Bard, K. A. (2005). Understanding the Point of Chimpanzee Pointing: Epigenesis and Ecological Validity: Current Directions in Psychological Science Vol 14(4) Aug 2005, 185-189. *Lemasson, A., Blois-Heulin, C., Jubin, R., & Hausberger, M. (2006). Female Social Relationships in a Captive Group of Campbell's Monkeys (Cercopithecus campbelli campbelli): American Journal of Primatology Vol 68(12) Dec 2006, 1161-1170. *Lemasson, A., Gautier, J. P., & Hausberger, M. (2005). A brief note on the effects of the removal of individuals on social behaviour in a captive group of Campbell's monkeys (Cercopithecus campbelli campbelli}: A case study: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 91(3-4) Jun 2005, 289-296. *Liebal, K., Pika, S., & Tomasello, M. (2004). Social communication in siamangs (Symphalangus syndactylus): Use of gestures and facial expressions: Primates Vol 45(1) Jan 2004, 41-57. *Lilly, A. A., Mehlman, P. T., & Higley, J. D. (1999). Trait-like immunological and hematological measures in female rhesus across varied environmental conditions: American Journal of Primatology Vol 48(3) 1999, 197-223. *Little, K. A., & Sommer, V. (2002). Change of enclosure in langur monkeys: Implications for the evaluation of environmental enrichment: Zoo Biology Vol 21(6) 2002, 549-559. *Logan, C. J., & Pepper, J. W. (2007). Social learning is central to innovation, in primates and beyond: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 30(4) Aug 2007, 416-417. *Ludes-Fraulob, E., & Anderson, J. R. (1999). Behaviour and preferences among deep litters in captive capuchin monkeys (Cebus capucinus): Animal Welfare Vol 8(2) 1999, 127-134. *Lukas, K. E. (1999). The role of feeding motivation and individual differences in the development and maintenance of regurgitation and reingestion (r/r) in captive lowland gorillas. (gorilla gorilla gorilla) (primates). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lukas, K. E., Hamor, G., Bloomsmith, M. A., Horton, C. L., & Maple, T. L. (1999). Removing milk from captive gorilla diets: The impact on regurgitation and reingestion (R/R) and other behaviors: Zoo Biology Vol 18(6) 1999, 515-528. *Lukas, K. E., Hoff, M. P., & Maple, T. L. (2003). Gorilla behavior in response to systematic alternation between zoo enclosures: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 81(4) May 2003, 367-386. *Lukas, K. E., & Ross, S. R. (2005). Zoo visitor knowledge and attitudes toward gorillas and chimpanzees: Journal of Environmental Education Vol 36(4) Sum 2005, 33-48. *Lukas, K. E., Stoinski, T. S., Burks, K., Snyder, R., Bexell, S., & Maple, T. L. (2003). Nest building in captive Gorilla gorilla gorilla: International Journal of Primatology Vol 24(1) Feb 2003, 103-124. *Lutz, C., Well, A., & Novak, M. (2003). Stereotypic and Self-injurious behavior in rhesus macaques: A survey and retrospective analysis of environment and early experience: American Journal of Primatology Vol 60(1) May 2003, 1-15. *Lutz, C. K., Davis, E. B., Ruggiero, A. M., & Suomi, S. J. (2007). Early predictors of self-biting in socially-housed rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta): American Journal of Primatology Vol 69(5) May 2007, 584-590. *M. Crockett, C., Bowers, C. L., Shimoji, M., Leu, M., Bowden, D. M., & Sackett, G. P. (1995). Behavioral responses of longtailed macaques to different cage sizes and common laboratory experiences: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 109(4) Dec 1995, 368-383. *Mallapur, A., & Choudhury, B. C. (2003). Behavioral Abnormalities in Captive Nonhuman Primates: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 6(4) 2003, 275-284. *Mallapur, A., Sinha, A., & Waran, N. (2005). Influence of visitor presence on the behaviour of captive lion-tailed macaques (Macaca silenus) housed in Indian zoos: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 94(3-4) Oct 2005, 341-352. *Mallapur, A., Waran, N., Seaman, S., & Sinha, A. (2006). Preliminary observations on the differences in reproductive behaviour between breeding and non-breeding captive lion-tailed macaques (Macaca silenus) housed in Indian zoos: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 97(2-4) May 2006, 343-348. *Mallapur, A., Waran, N., & Sinha, A. (2005). Factors influencing the behaviour and welfare of captive lion-tailed macaques in Indian zoos: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 91(3-4) Jun 2005, 337-353. *Mallapur, A., Waran, N., & Sinha, A. (2005). Use of Enclosure Space by Captive Lion-Tailed Macaques (Macaca silenus) Housed in Indian Zoos: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 8(3) 2005, 175-185. *Mallapur, A., Waran, N., & Sinha, A. (2007). A note on enrichment for captive lion-tailed macaques (Macaca silenus): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 108(1-2) Dec 2007, 191-195. *Mallavarapu, S., Stoinski, T. S., *Markus, N., & Croft, D. B. (1995). Play behaviour and its effects on social development of common chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Primates Vol 36(2) Apr 1995, 213-225. *Marriner, L. M., & Drickamer, L. C. (1994). Factors influencing stereotyped behavior of primates in a zoo: Zoo Biology Vol 13(3) 1994, 267-275. *Marshall, A. J., Wrangham, R. W., & Arcadi, A. C. (1999). Does learning affect the structure of vocalizations in chimpanzees? : Animal Behaviour Vol 58(4) Oct 1999, 825-830. *Martin, J. E. (2005). The influence of rearing on personality ratings of captive chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 90(2) Feb 2005, 167-181 *Mathy, J. W., & Isbell, L. A. (2001). The relative importance of size of food and interfood distance in eliciting aggression in captive rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta): Folia Primatologica Vol 72(5) Jan 2001, 268-277. *McCann, C. M., & Rothman, J. M. (1999). Changes in nearest-neighbor associations in a captive group of western lowland gorillas after the introduction of five hand-reared infants: Zoo Biology Vol 18(4) 1999, 261-278. *Melfi, V. (2005). The appliance of science to zoo-housed primates: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 90(2) Feb 2005, 97-106. *Melfi, V. A. (2007). Diversity of zoo primate research: A sampler: International Journal of Primatology Vol 28(6) Dec 2007, 1413-1415. *Melfi, V. A., & Feistner, A. T. C. (2002). A comparison of the activity budgets of wild and captive Sulawesi crested black macaques (Macaca nigra): Animal Welfare Vol 11(2) May 2002, 213-222. *Melfi, V. A., & Thomas, S. (2005). Can training zoo-housed primates compromise their conservation? A case study using Abyssinian colobus monkeys (Colobus guereza): Anthrozoos Vol 18(3) 2005, 304-317. *Mendoza-Granados, D., & Sommer, V. (1995). Play in chimpanzees of the Arnhem Zoo: Self-serving compromises: Primates Vol 36(1) Jan 1995, 57-68. *Mills, D. A., Windle, C. P., Baker, H. F., & Ridley, R. M. (2004). Analysis of infant carrying in large, well-established family groups of captive marmosets (Callithrix jacchus): Primates Vol 45(4) Oct 2004, 259-265. *Moinde, N. N., Suleman, M. A., Higashi, H., & Hau, J. (2004). Habituation, capture and relocation of Sykes monkeys (Cercopithecus mitis albotorquatus) on the coast of Kenya: Animal Welfare Vol 13(3) Aug 2004, 343-353. *Mootnick, A. R., Baker, E., Nadler, R. D., & Merker, B. (2006). Hostile Presenting in Captive Gibbons: International Journal of Primatology Vol 27(3) Jun 2006, 809-825. *Mootnick, A. R., Baker, E., & Sheeran, L. K. (2006). Familiarity during immaturity: Implications for the captive propagation of gibbons: International Journal of Primatology Vol 26(6) Apr 2006, 1417-1433. *Morimura, N. (2003). A note on enrichment for spontaneous tool use by chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 82(3) Jul 2003, 241-247. *Morimura, N. (2007). Note on effects of a daylong feeding enrichment program for chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 106(1-3) Aug 2007, 178-183. *Mosquera, M., Llorente, M., Riba, D., Estebaranz, F., Gonzalez-Brao, M., Lorenzo, C., et al. (2006). Ethological study of manual laterality in naturalistic housed chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes) from the Mona Foundation Sanctuary (Girona, Spain): Laterality: Asymmetries of Body, Brain and Cognition Vol 12(1) Nov 2006, 19-30. *Munoz-Delgado, J., Moreno, C. B., Talero, C., Ruiz, J., Boni, J., Mier, V., et al. (2004). Possible alternation of rest-activity cycle and vigilance behavior in peripheral male stumptailed macaques (macaco arctoides) in exterior captivity: A preliminary report: Salud Mental Vol 27(6) Dec 2004, 34-39. *Nakamichi, M., & Kato, E. (2001). Long-term proximity relationships in a captive social group of western lowland gorillas (Gorilla gorilla gorilla): Zoo Biology Vol 20(3) 2001, 197-209. *Nakamichi, M., Silldorff, A., Bringham, C., & Sexton, P. (2004). Baby-transfer and other interactions between its mother and grandmother in a captive social group of lowland gorillas: Primates Vol 45(1) Jan 2004, 73-77. *Nash, L. T., Fritz, J., Alford, P. A., & Brent, L. (1999). Variables influencing the origins of diverse abnormal behaviors in a large sample of captive chimpanzees (Pan troglydytes): American Journal of Primatology Vol 48(1) 1999, 15-29. *Nevison, C. (1997). Social rank and birth sex ratios in rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 51(3-4) Feb 1997, 285-291. *Nicholson, I. S., & Gould, J. E. (1995). Mirror mediated object discrimination and self-directed behavior in a female gorilla: Primates Vol 36(4) Oct 1995, 515-521. *Nikitopoulos, E., Arnhem, E., van Hooff, J. A. R. A. M., & Sterck, E. H. M. (2004). Influence of Female Copulation Calls on Male Sexual Behavior in Captive Macaca fascicularis: International Journal of Primatology Vol 25(3) Jun 2004, 659-677. *Nishida, T., & Hosaka, K. (1996). Coalition strategies among adult male chimpanzees of the Mahale Mountains, Tanzania. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Noon, C. (1999). Chimpanzees and retirement: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 2(2) 1999, 141-146. *Novak, M. A., Kinsey, J. H., Hazen, T. J., & Jorgensen, M. J. (1998). Effects of puzzle feeders on pathological behavior in individually housed rhesus monkeys: American Journal of Primatology Vol 46(3) 1998, 213-227. *Novak, M. A., O'Neill, P., Beckley, S. A., & Suomi, S. J. (1994). Naturalistic environments for captive primates. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Ochiai-Ohira, T., & Matsuzawa, T. (2001). Introduction of two wooden climbing frames as environmental enrichment for captive chimpanxees ( Pan troglodytes) and its assessment: Japanese Journal of Animal Psychology Vol 51(1) Jun 2001, 1-9. *Ogden, J. J., Lindburg, D. G., & Maple, T. L. (1993). Preference for structural environmental features in captive lowland gorillas (Gorilla gorilla gorilla): Zoo Biology Vol 12(4) 1993, 381-395. *Ogden, J. J., Lindburg, D. G., & Maple, T. L. (1994). A preliminary study of the effects of ecologically relevant sounds on the behaviour of captive lowland gorillas: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 39(2) Feb 1994, 163-176. *Palagi, E., Paoli, T., & BorgogniniTarli, S. (2004). Reconciliation and Consolation in Captive Bonobos (Pan paniscus): American Journal of Primatology Vol 62(1) Jan 2004, 15-30. *Pika, S., & Tomasello, M. (2001). "Separating the wheat from the chaff": A novel food processing technique in captive gorillas ( Gorilla g. gorilla ): Primates Vol 42(2) Apr 2001, 167-170. *Plowman, A. B., Jordan, N. R., Anderson, N., Condon, E., & Fraser, O. (2005). Welfare implications of captive primate population management: Behavioural and psycho-social effects of female-based contraception, oestrus and male removal in hamadryas baboons (Papio hamadryas): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 90(2) Feb 2005, 155-165. *Preuschoft, S., Wang, X., Aureli, F., & de Waal, F. B. M. (2002). Reconciliation in captive chimpanzees: A reevaluation with controlled methods: International Journal of Primatology Vol 23(1) Feb 2002, 29-50. *Pruetz, J. D., & Bloomsmith, M. A. (1995). The effect of paternity on interactions between adult male and immature chimpanzees in captivity: Folia Primatologica Vol 65(3) 1995, 174-180. *Pullen, P. K. (2005). Preliminary comparisons of male/male interactions within bachelor and breeding groups of western lowland gorillas (Gorilla gorilla gorilla): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 90(2) Feb 2005, 143-153. *Reinhardt, V. (1993). Promoting increased foraging behavior in caged stump-tailed macaques: Folia Primatologica Vol 61(1) 1993, 47-51. *Reinhardt, V. (1994). Caged rhesus macaques voluntarily work for ordinary food: Primates Vol 35(1) Jan 1994, 95-98. *Reinhardt, V. (1994). "Caged rhesus macaques voluntarily work for ordinary food": Erratum: Primates Vol 35(2) Apr 1994, insert. *Reinhardt, V. (2002). The Myth of the Aggressive Monkey: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 5(4) 2002, 321-330. *Reinhardt, V., & Reinhardt, A. (2002). Lower-row caging in a two-tiered housing system does not affect the behaviour of young, singly housed rhesus macaques: Comment: Animal Welfare Vol 11(1) Feb 2002, 139. *Reinhardt, V., & Rossell, M. (2001). Self-biting in caged macaques: Cause, effect, and treatment: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 4(4) Oct 2001, 285-294. *Remis, M. J., & Dierenfeld, E. S. (2004). Digesta Passage, Digestibility and Behavior in Captive Gorillas Under Two Dietary Regimens: International Journal of Primatology Vol 25(4) Aug 2004, 825-845. *Ren, R., Yan, K., Su, Y., Qi, H., & et al. (1995). The reproductive behavior of golden monkeys in captivity (Rhinopithecus roxellana roxellana): Primates Vol 36(1) Jan 1995, 135-143. *Rizaldi, & Watanabe, K. (2008). Successive aggression: Another pattern of polyadic aggressive interactions in a captive group of Japanese macaques: American Journal of Primatology Vol 70(4) Apr 2008, 349-355. *Rooney, M. B., & Sleeman, J. (1998). Effects of selected behavioral enrichment devices on behavior of Western lowland gorillas (Gorilla gorilla gorilla): Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 1(4) 1998, 339-351. *Ross, S. R., & Lukas, K. E. (2006). Use of space in a non-naturalistic environment by chimpanzees (pan troglodytes) and lowland gorillas (gorilla gorilla gorilla): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 96(1-2) Jan 2006, 143-152. *Russell, C. L. (1995). The social construction of orangutans: An ecotourist experience: Society & Animals Vol 3(2) 1995, 151-170. *Ryan, S., Thompson, S. D., Roth, A. M., & Gold, K. C. (2002). Effects of hand-rearing on the reproductive success of western lowland gorillas in North America: Zoo Biology Vol 21(4) 2002, 389-401. *Sabater Pi, J., Bermejo, M., Illera, G., & Vea, J. J. (1993). Behavior of bonobos (Pan paniscus) following their capture of monkeys in Zaire: International Journal of Primatology Vol 14(5) Oct 1993, 797-804. *Savage-Rumbaugh, S., Wamba, K., Wamba, P., & Wamba, N. (2007). Welfare of apes in captive environments: Comments on, and by, a specific group of apes: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 10(1) 2007, 7-19. *Schaffner, C. M., & Aureli, F. (2005). Embraces and Grooming in Captive Spider Monkeys: International Journal of Primatology Vol 26(5) Oct 2005, 1093-1106. *Schaffner, C. M., & Smith, T. E. (2005). Familiarity May Buffer the Adverse Effects of Relocation on Marmosets (Callithrix kuhlii): Preliminary Evidence: Zoo Biology Vol 24(1) Jan-Feb 2005, 93-100. *Schapiro, S. J., & Bloomsmith, M. (2001). Lower-row caging in a two-tiered housing system does not affect the behaviour of young, singly housed rhesus macaques: Animal Welfare Vol 10(4) Nov 2001, 387-394. *Schapiro, S. J., & Bloomsmith, M. (2002). Lower-row caging in a two-tiered housing system does not affect the behaviour of young, singly housed rhesus macaques: Reply: Animal Welfare Vol 11(1) Feb 2002, 139-140. *Schapiro, S. J., & Lambeth, S. P. (2007). Control, choice, and assessments of the value of behavioral management to nonhuman primates in captivity: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 10(1) 2007, 39-47. *Scott, J., & Lockard, J. S. (1999). Female dominance relationships among captive western lowland gorillas: Comparisons with the wild: Behaviour Vol 136(10-11) Dec 1999, 1283-1310. *Seres, M., Aureli, F., & de Waal, F. B. M. (2001). Successful formation of a large chimpanzee group out of two preexisting subgroups: Zoo Biology Vol 20(6) 2001, 501-515. *Shapland, A. (2004). Where have all the monkeys gone? The changing nature of the Monkey Temple at Bristol Zoo: Anthrozoos Vol 17(3) 2004, 194-209. *Soltis, J., Wegner, F. H., & Newman, J. D. (2003). Adult cortisol response to immature offspring play in captive squirrel monkeys: Physiology & Behavior Vol 80(2-3) Nov 2003, 217-223. *Sommer, V., Denham, A., & Little, K. (2002). Postconflict behaviour of wild Indian langur monkeys: Avoidance of opponents but rarely affinity: Animal Behaviour Vol 63(4) Apr 2002, 637-648. *Spijkerman, R. P., Dienske, H., van Hooff, J. A. R. A. M., & Jens, W. (1996). Differences in variability, interactivity and skills in social play of young chimpanzees living in peer groups and in a large family zoo group: Behaviour Vol 133(9-10) Aug 1996, 717-739. *Stanger, K. F., & Macedonia, J. M. (1994). Vocalizations of aye-ayes (Daubentonia madagascariensis) in captivity: Folia Primatologica Vol 62(1-3) 1994, 160-169. *Stevens, J. M. G., Vervaecke, H., de Vries, H., & Van Elsacker, L. (2005). The influence of the steepness of dominance hierarchies on reciprocity and interchange in captive groups of bonobos (Pan paniscus): Behaviour Vol 142(7) Jul 2005, 941-960. *Steyn, H., & Feistner, A. T. C. (1994). Development of a captive-bred infant Alaotran gentle lemur Hapalemur griseus alaotrenis: Dodo: Journal of the Wildlife Preservation Trusts No 30 1994, 47-57. *Stoinski, T. S., & Beck, B. B. (2001). Spontaneous tool use in captive, free-ranging golden lion tamarins (Leontopithecus rosalia rosalia): Primates Vol 42(4) Oct 2001, 319-326. *Stoinski, T. S., Beck, B. B., Bloomsmith, M. A., & Maple, T. L. (2003). A behavioral comparison of captive-born, reintroduced golden lion tamarins and their wild-born offspring: Behaviour Vol 140(2) Feb 2003, 137-160. *Stoinski, T. S., Daniel, E., & Maple, T. L. (2000). A preliminary study of the behavioral effects of feeding enrichment on African Elephants: Zoo Biology Vol 19(6) 2000, 485-493. *Stoinski, T. S., Hoff, M. P., Lukas, K. E., & Maple, T. L. (2001). A preliminary behavioral comparison of two captive all-male gorilla groups: Zoo Biology Vol 20(1) 2001, 27-40. *Stoinski, T. S., Hoff, M. P., & Maple, T. L. (2002). The effect of structural preferences, temperature, and social factors on visibility in Western Lowland gorillas ( Gorilla g. gorilla): Environment and Behavior Vol 34(4) Jul 2002, 493-507. *Stoinski, T. S., Lukas, K. E., Kuhar, C. W., & Maple, T. L. (2004). Factors Influencing the Formation and Maintenance of All-Male Gorilla Groups in Captivity: Zoo Biology Vol 23(3) 2004, 189-203. *Tobach, E., & Porto, N. (2006). Note on Social Behavior of Long-term Captive Female Orangutans (Pongo pygmaeus abellii): Psychological Reports Vol 98(1) Feb 2006, 177-183. *Todd, P. A., Macdonald, C., & Coleman, D. (2007). Visitor-associated variation in captive Diana monkey (Cercopithecus diana diana) behaviour: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 107(1-2) Oct 2007, 162-165. *Tomasello, M., & Camaioni, L. (1997). A comparison of the gestural communication of apes and human infants: Human Development Vol 40(1) Jan-Feb 1997, 7-24. *Tonooka, R., Tomonaga, M., & Matsuzawa, T. (1997). Acquisition and transmission of tool making and use for drinking juice in a group of captive chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Japanese Psychological Research Vol 39(3) Sep 1997, 253-265. *Torou, L. R., Kuhar, C. W., Adcock, D., Bloomsmith, M. A., & Maple, T. L. (2004). Computer-assisted enrichment for zoo-housed orangutans (Pongo pygmaeus): Animal Welfare Vol 13(4) Nov 2004, 445-453. *van Wolkenten, M. L., Davis, J. M., Gong, M. L., & de Waal, F. B. M. (2006). Coping with acute crowding by Cebus apella: International Journal of Primatology Vol 27(5) Oct 2006, 1241-1256. *Vick, S.-J., Anderson, J. R., & Young, R. (2000). Maracas for Macaca? Evaluation of three potential enrichment objects in two species of zoo-housed macaques: Zoo Biology Vol 19(3) 2000, 181-191. *Videan, E. N. (2006). Bed-Building in Captive Chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): The Importance of Early Rearing: American Journal of Primatology Vol 68(7) Jul 2006, 745-751. *Videan, E. N. (2006). Sleep in captive chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes): The effects of individual and environmental factors on sleep duration and quality: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 169(2) Apr 2006, 187-192. *Videan, E. N., & Fritz, J. (2007). Effects of short- and long-term changes in spatial density on the social behavior of captive chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(1-2) Jan 2007, 95-105. *Videan, E. N., Fritz, J., Schwandt, M. L., Smith, H. F., & Howell, S. (2005). Controllability in Environmental Enrichment for Captive Chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes): Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 8(2) 2005, 117-130. *Visalberghi, E., & Anderson, J. R. (1993). Reasons and risks associated with manipulating captive primates' social environments: Animal Welfare Vol 2(1) 1993, 3-15. *Visalberghi, E., & Guidi, C. (1998). Play behaviour in young tufted capuchin monkeys: Folia Primatologica Vol 69(6) Nov-Dec 1998, 419-422. *Visalberghi, E., Yamakoshi, M. M., Hirata, S., & Matsuzawa, T. (2002). Responses to novel foods in captive chimpanzees: Zoo Biology Vol 21(6) 2002, 539-548. *Waitt, C., & Buchanan-Smith, H. M. (2001). What time is feeding? How delays and anticipation of feeding schedules affect stump-tailed macaque behavior: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 75(1) Dec 2001, 75-85. *Wesley, M. J., Fernandez-Carriba, S., Hostetter, A., Pilcher, D., Poss, S., & Hopkins, W. D. (2002). Factor analysis of multiple measures of hand use in captive chimpanzees: An alternative approach to the assessment of handedness in nonhuman primates: International Journal of Primatology Vol 23(6) Dec 2002, 1155-1168. *Winn, R. M. (1994). Development of behaviour in a young aye-aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) in captivity: Folia Primatologica Vol 62(1-3) 1994, 93-107. *Winn, R. M. (1994). Preliminary study of the sexual behavior of three aye-ayes (Daubentonia madagascariensis) in captivity: Folia Primatologica Vol 62(1-3) 1994, 63-73. Dissertations *Hyatt, C. W. (1997). The introduction of mirrors to gibbons. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lilly, A. A. (1996). Behavioral and biological markers of stress susceptibility in adolescent female rhesus macaques experiencing separation from natal social groups. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Morton, L. S. (2000). Maternal and non-maternal contributions to infant caregiving in wild and captive Peruvian squirrel monkeys (Saimiri spp.). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rogers, S. A. (1997). Feeding behavior of captive capuchin monkeys as a function of food type, abundance, and distribution. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schneider, R. D. (1999). Female social preferences and mating behavior in captive group-living baboons. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stonerook, M. J. (1995). The response of the cotton-top tamarin. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Terdal, E. S. (1996). Captive environmental influences on behavior in zoo drills and mandrills (mandrillus), a threatened genus of primate. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Walraven, V. M. (1998). Tool use, social learning and mirror-self recognition: A study of the cognitive capacities of Bonobos. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. Category:Animal captivity Category:Apes Category:Monkeys